


The Tangela Experience

by galaxy_harlot



Series: Deep Six Nine Chronicles [1]
Category: Deep Six Nine, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Cybernetics, F/M, Fucking Machines, Heavy Bondage, Machines, Other, Pokephilia, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_harlot/pseuds/galaxy_harlot
Summary: A guest at the Deep Six Nine kink resort gets surprised by a cybernetic Tangela cosplayer giving her an intense bondage experience.
Relationships: Tangela/Guest
Series: Deep Six Nine Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802227
Kudos: 21





	The Tangela Experience

I am the Computer of the Deep Six Nine, a space station and resort on the outskirts of space. One of the many many digital beings that call this place home has been doing one of the most unique pieces of erotic performance art I have had the pleasure of experiencing. My purchase records show that he ordered this custom cybernetic body. It consists of thirty square feet of azure rubber tentacles and the bare minimum necessary for fine movement of it all. The only odd thing was that it had humanoid life support built into it. He named it “Tangela”. He has been wearing it for weeks, and officially changed his name to that in our reference database.

He spent months waiting for his model. A few weeks ago we finally found someone for him to run into. She left her personal records open, her entire collection of fantasies, and it was a perfect match. We gave her a few free _months_ on the station to enjoy, without spoiling the surprise. She was more than glad to accept.

Her name, her looks. They didn’t matter with what he was doing to her. Someone set them up to meet in one of our many sunbathing green houses. He waited for her to relax in absolute nude under our artificial sky. She was surrounded by plants from all over the galaxy, but she wasn’t going to be experiencing any of it.

He blinded her first, covering her eyes with one of his many synthetic tendrils. She opened up her mouth to protest in confusion. Words never came out, her throat was quickly filled by a myriad of plastic tubes. They would be supplying her most basic needs, but she didn’t know it at the time. Her heart rate was an absolute panic. She tried her best to clear her airways, but Tangela’s creation was immaculate. Her hands were wrenched away from her neck and yanked behind her back as soon as the thought crossed her mind. Her upper half was absolutely immobilized in the most claustrophobic way possible.

His cybernetic body was small, but it was a bulk of polyisoprene and copper. To put it simply, dear reader, it was incredibly heavy. I would not have been surprised if someone was playing with the gravity that day too. He pressed the entirety of his weight against her back, forcing her face to the ground. She tried her best to push and resist him, but her muscles were growing weak. He controlled her breathing. It was only inevitable that her own anatomy would fail her and become effortless for him to control. His squiggling mass consumed her. By the time he felt safe taking her out of twilight she was folded into her tightest form. Her knees were squashing her chest flat. Her ankles were pressing into her ass cheeks. The only inefficiency was a stylistic choice to keep her eyes looking forward, out of a tiny hole between his vines.

It has been a few days since then. She’s still bound up. She’s stopped struggling. Every single one of her senses have been being constantly assaulted with chemical scents. Her body has been getting treated like a sexual stress test for her species. The longest time I’ve seen between bouts of full body spasms has been a few seconds at most. Her labored breathing? Her blushingly hot body temperature? She has to be loving every moment of this. I can’t wait to get her opinion on the experience. 

He’s been walking around the resort from guest to guest, acting like some kind of cute mascot. No one but you, him and I, know about the truth of his eyes. 


End file.
